Lakeside Rendezvous
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: It's a sweltering, summer day when Lily Evans decides to go skinny-dipping! Then she catches James Potter spying on her by the lakeside. What will happen? Please read and review!


**Author's Note: **A Lily/James fic. Got my idea from Sisterhood of the Travelling pants by Ann Brashares. Hope you like it. Thanks to Legolacrazy for inspiring me to write a James/Lily fic with her story 'Those Emerald Eyes'. You rock!

**Summary:** It's a sweltering, summer day when Lily Evans decides to go skinny-dipping! Then she catches James Potter spying on her by the lakeside. What will happen? Please read and review!

**Lakeside Rendezvous**

_By: Fiona Flamingo_

The heat of the blazing sun warmed Lily's heart-shaped face, as she lay face up to the gorgeous sapphire sky. Apart from the sweltering heat, it was a lovely day. The clouds were like fleecy cotton balls floating peacefully on the blue horizon. The lake beside Lily was a gorgeous turquoise, serene and tranquil for that moment.

Lily took a deep breath, embracing the beauty of her surroundings. Everyone else she knew was at Hogosmeade, enjoying cool minty Snofruzzes or deliciously melting ice cream cones, Lily however decided to stay behind. She liked to have her privacy to ponder and just relax.

Lily was pressed against the sticky blades of lush olive colored grass, her hands resting on her stomach. The shade of the large, oak tree overhead made it much cooler and nicer to remain this way. Lily's ravishing auburn hair fanned outward and her cheeks were a rubicund red. Her almond shaped eyes of emerald green stared upward thoughtfully. The delicate cheekbones, rosebud mouth and slender figure all contributed to the reason she preferred privacy so much. Lily knew she was pretty--startlingly pretty-- that no one could gaze under the surface of beautiful features to discover the real Lily Evans. Lily had been hurt so many times this way, especially by boys, she decided she couldn't really trust anyone at all.

Lily suddenly thrust herself up, her elbows itching madly. "Arg!" she murmured, scratching herself frantically. She pulled out her wand and performed a soothing spell, which worked quite well.

Then, Lily gazed towards the lake. _So, pure and fresh, not a single soul_, she thought wistfully. She itched to feel the cool, refreshing water against her legs. Lily wished she had brought her bathing suit. Her thick hair was burning in this unbelievable heat and the rest of her just felt drained. _She had to get into that lake. The water was calling her in. _

Lily glanced back at Hogwarts; not a single human being was in sight. Slightly nervous and giddy, Lily tried to talk herself out of it, but her legs were already kicking her shoes off and then her socks seemed to slip easily out her dainty feet. Lily hid behind the massive tree and stripped the rest. She dove in quickly, feeling the water rush between her legs. She was submerged in the cool, refreshing substances, floating languidly.

Lily was like a fish; she swam a couple of laps, enjoying the exhilarating sensation. She flapped her hands about, enjoying splashing herself. The cool water stuck to her faster than glue and covered her body in a glistening sheen.

Lily was in heaven. She sighed peacefully, drifting on her back, beating her legs at a leisurely pace. She shut her eyes and began to sing a melody her mother had taught her before she died.

_"Heaven is up a stairway you can't climb ordinarily--"_ she whispered to herself, a bird cooed in a distance. Gaining confidence, Lily sang the next line a little louder.

_"There are places like heaven, up and above--"_ Lily lifted her soaking hair from the water, a little cautious, but nothing stirred.

_"Places so magical, you wouldn't believe, an ordinary place can be extraordinary…a stairway is not needed--"_ Lily belted out the first few words, but then a faint rustle in the grass jolted her upward and she stopped immediately, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage.

_Dum. Dum. Dum._

She glimpsed a pair of worn-out black sneaks and accidentally swallowed some water, choking loudly. The owner of the shoes advanced forward and dove into the water, clothes and all.

Lily struggled upward, her hands failing her, her mouth failing her. Someone was with her and she was, well…naked. She frantically tried to ward off whomever it was, screaming, but a pair of lean arms managed to get wrapped around her bare shoulders. Lily felt utterly humiliated and scared. The faceless person was lugging her toward shore.

"STOP!" Lily shrieked, panicked. Shocked, the figure froze.

"_Evans_, you were drowning," replied a familiar voice. Lily groaned inwardly. What luck she had--to be caught skinny-dipping by that arrogant Potter.

"Get out James," she said as politely as she could muster. The boy with hazel eyes, very rumpled black hair and toothy grin simply frowned. "Why? _Can't I join you?_" James said playfully.

Lily wanted to smack him.

"No," she pleaded. 'Get out."

James, soaked head to toe, looked bewildered. "I saved you and this is the thanks I get, Evans?" he pouted, staring at her.

Lily shrunk into the lake, so only her head was visible.

"Potter, this no time for games," Lily stated more calmly than she felt.

James splashed her playfully, wearing a mischievous expression on his face. _Didn't he know?_ Lily thought with disbelief etched on her face.

She had to put a stop this now. "Pass my clothes," she said wearily.

James cocked his head.

Lily sighed irritably. She could swear Potter knew and was deliberately making this difficult for her. "I have no clothes on, Potter. _Is that what you want me to say_?" she snapped, her temper flaring.

Immediately James backed off, his eyes wide.

"_You_ went skinny-dipping, Evans?" he crowed.

Lily shrunk even further into the safety of the water. "Don't you have any decency?" Lily cried, beside herself. James smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth. Lily hated him so much just then.

"Say, please, Evans!" James teased, dangling her skirt at her. Lily growled.

"You bloody jumped-up wanker," she muttered under breath.

"I heard that!" called James, his eyes twinkling. "Wait till everyone knows about this…Lily Evans, prefect, good girl, goes skinny-dipping!" James taunted.

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Lily. _Oh if only she hadn't left her wand on the bank. _She would have jinxed Potter to the Pluto by now.

James chuckled. "Watch me!" and he sped off the Lily's skirt in hand.

"You better come back here, James Potter!" Lily shrieked, cursing every bone of James's body.

No wonder she loathed so much.

-The end-

Flamingo's Little Note: So, disappointed they didn't kiss? Don't worry, I'm writing a sequel, where they actually do! It's just a little scene from the days Lily used to hate James Potter's guts. The ending is a little abrupt, I know, but I wanted leave you hanging. Review if you like or don't like…just review! Thanx


End file.
